RFR: The Next Generation
by ReizGirl
Summary: Title says it all... Read and review! Chapter one is done!


Disclaimer: I do not own Radio Free Roscoe. I only own the plot of this story and its original characters.

**Notes:**  
-Ryan Daniels parents are divorced. He lives with his mom and frequently visits his dad for the weekend.  
-Arch doubles his radio job working for Cougar Radio as the sports DJ.  
-Sarah lives with her aunt since her real parents are in europe for a year.

Prologue: Ten years ago

"This is Question Mark saying to all our listeners that this will be… RFR's final radio session."

"And now this is Pronto. All of us here at RFR will really miss hearing the thoughts of our listeners and callers. Speaking of callers, let's hear from some of you. Smog?"

"Our first caller is RFR Fan. What do you have to say?"

"I've never called RFR before but I wanted to say that your radio show is the best ever, and I'm really going to miss Shady Lane's music."

"Thanks for the support, RFR Fan!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

…After the show…

"So I guess this is goodbye," Lily Randall began, "for now at least."

"I'm really going to miss hanging out here. We've collected a lot of memories from being on RFR." Robbie McGrath sighed.

"What are you talking about, McGrath?" came the voice of Ray Brennen, "No more secrets, we don't have to carry this burden around anymore." Ray was silenced by the looks of his friends.

"Sure we don't have to carry this secret around anymore but there's a lot of things that Smog, Shady Lane, Pronto and Question Mark have done that we would never have done as ourselves." Travis Strong explained, "RFR gave us the opportunity of a lifetime."  
"Yeah, you're right," Ray apologized looking at his feet, "sorry."

Lily smiled to herself. _Maybe Ray has matured during Radio Free Roscoe. I never thought it was possible. _She thought to herself.

"I'm sure we'll hear RFR on the radio again, someday." Robbie McGrath thought aloud, "So you guys... lets go..."

He shut the doors and the four friends linked arms.

No one looked back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

10 Years Later

Sarah Turner sat in her desk at Roscoe Junior High, staring at the clock. She tensed, hoping she would be quick enough to catch her friends after school.

"5," she began, muttering under her breath so no one would hear her, "4, 3, 2, 1..."

_RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG _

Quickly, Sarah gathered together her books and hastily made her way through the door. Looking left and right, she finally spotted her friends, who headed through the door.

"Ryan," Sarah called out, "Arch, WAIT UP!!!"

Sure enough, her friends turned to see her waving, trying to catch up.

"Hey, Turner." Ryan Danielsgreeted. He was tall for his age with straight brown hair and tanned skin.

"We thought you left already," Erik 'Arch' Wood explained, "sorry. We'll wait next time."

Sarah sighed, "You said that yesterday."

"I mean it this time."

"Yeah right.."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I listened to another RFR tape last night. Shady Lane, Pronto, Smog, and Question Mark are Roscoe High legends!" Sarah sighed in awe, "I wish we could leave our own mark at Roscoe High."

"Maybe we should...." Ryan thought aloud.

"How?" Sarah asked, stopping for a moment to think.

"Let's head over to Micky's, maybe we can think of something."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well guys," Sara sighed, sitting down at a spare table with Ryan and Arch, "in aboutfifty seconds, we'll be Roscoe High Legends like Shady, QM, Pronto, and Smog. How'd you get all the radio junk, Ry?"

"My dad had a few things lying in the basement," Ryan began, "so when I spent the weekend with him I asked him about all the radio things he had. And it's not junk."

"Don't be so sure, Sarah. We have to see if the public likes us first." Arch warned worriedly.

"It'll be a sinch. I mean how hard can talking on the radio be?"

"You obviously didn't listen to the first few broadcasts of RFR." Arch explained, "Let's just say that it wasn't the best radio session..."

"Oh shut up. We're on in 5...4...3...2...1..."

Hope you liked my first chapter! It's finally done!!!! &cheers& Thanks for reviewing you guys!


End file.
